The Golden King and Harry Potter
by theblacklightprojekt
Summary: After losing to Emiya Gilgamesh finds himself in the world of Harry Potter. However things do not happen like he wants it to especially after drinking the youth potion.
1. The King Arrives

**A/N:**

if you say in this story that Gilgamesh is to nice and OOC don´t that´s the point this story contains a nicer Gil and not such douch though he will still act like his old self around some people

**-story start-**

This is humiliating; no this is beyond, humiliation. Losing to that goddamn Faker. Shiro Emiya how could he beat him; he is Gilgamesh the King of Heroes. King of Kings and the first hero on the throne.

No right now the faker was of no concern, right now Gilgamesh´s biggest problem was finding a way to escape the place he was in right now.

His current location was inside the Holy Grail; floating around in the curses of Angra Mainyu. This was no place for The Golden King. Even after how long he´s been here, well he didn't know how long he´s been here. Time has no meaning here he could been here a week a month or years or even a few minutes.

But, the amount of time he spent in the grail, gave him time to think over things and himself. No matter how stupid it sounded.

And the conclusion he came to was. He was an ass and an arrogant bastard. It seemed without Enkidu around to restrain he was bad king and then after his death, he got even worse and went insane. So if Gilgamesh ever got a second chance he was going to use it and not be such a prick, if he could avoid it.

**A few hours later**.

Gilgamesh was becoming mad again, if he was going to spend one more minute in this place he was going to Enuma Elish this place to hell.

He blinked a few times and began grinding his hand against his face. Why didn't he just do that in the first place? Ea is an Anti-World Noble Phantasm and this place was a world in itself, so if he used that, he could escape this god-forsaken place.

A smug ass grin began forming on Gilgamesh`s face, yes now was time to go. He was sure to things was going to happen. One was he was going to reappear one the spot he was sucked in by the grail or he would arrive in a new world. He was hopping on the later would since he did not want to meet that faker again.

"Gate of Babylon." He said and a small golden ripple began forming behind him and out came a sword.

Well saying it´s a simple sword would be the understatement of the millennium. The thing don't even look like a sword, the blade was three cylinders with a golden crown on top, the guard and handle was also made out of gold. It looked more like a drill than anything else.

The Weapon was Ea: Sword of Rupture.

He lifted it over his head and red energy exploded from it, in a spiral like form "Now Awaken Ea and free me from this prison." He began, lowering it in front of him "Enuma Elish!" Gilgamesh Yelled.

Then the world shattered.

* * *

Gilgamesh felt like shit, as the common folk would say. He felt like somebody had taken his entire body apart and put back together again. He also felt like somebody was trying to put him on ice, which was understandable then he opened his eyes and saw the ground covered in snow.

He picked himself up from the ground and he immediately felt the cold air, he was not dressed for this kind of weather. He was still wearing the outfit he had, on then he was pulled into the grail. He opened the gate and pulled out a white winter jacket, and a pair of black gloves.

"Now that I´m dressed, I need to find out there I am." Gilgamesh said to himself, he also had to find a new master. For even with his high independent action skill, he still needed a master if was going use his Noble Phantasm. He closed his eyes and began to focus on his reserves to see how much prana he had left. Which to his surprise their full and over flowing with prana, he opened the gate to spend some and saw as prana he had used immediately came back.

A smile appeared on the kings lips a genuine smile, he no longer needed a master to function. He then tried going into spirit to discover he couldn't anymore. His smile now developed into a grin, he was alive, no longer was he a servant bound by a master but, actually alive and happy more so than he had been in a long time.

Now skipping over that and restraining himself, Gilgamesh still had to figure where in the world he was.

"Now going by the weather and the decorations on the houses, I can say it´s either Christmas or it´s right around the corner. And going by the design of the houses they are definitely western and old so I can make certain I`m no longer in Japan or another Asian country and they are too old to be American so they have to European. Now for the name of my location?" He began looking around to see if there was a city sign. He turned around and saw giant sign saying welcome to Godric´s Hollow.

"Well that makes it easy." He said to himself, raising an eyebrow at awful convenient sign. He was sure wasn't there before, or maybe it was his luck stat finally working for him even if he couldn't see it.

Now the king began walking through the little town to see that it contained. After 20 minutes of investigating the town, he had found a pup, a post office, a few shops, at the outskirt of the town, he had found a few more homes that are modern and cars parked in them. There was also the local church but he was a bit weary of entering it. Damn that Kotomine because of him he was never going in a holly house again at least willingly.

However, there was one thing in the entire town that had the king of kings attention, it was the house currently in front of him. To anybody else the house would look pretty, ordinary but, not to Gilgamesh he could see that covered the house. And that was many bounded fields that was meant as defense and keep mundane people out.

It seemed as Gilgamesh had come across a magus house. Therefore, it would be perfect place for him to stay at, for who could deny a child sanctuary in a cold winter night.

His plan was perfect even if a bit cruel to play to a human's pity but it was for his survival, he was hungry and tired right and that was no condition for a king.

Getting past the bounded fields was easy, since Gilgamesh could see the weak points of many of them and with his magic resistance. He could walk through some of them and they wouldn't even affect him.

The old king was standing on the porch to the front door and was currently holding the potion of youth in his hands. The potion would allow him to de-age and disguise himself as a child.

He put the potion against his lips and began drinking. He could feel himself shrinking and getting younger, there was something wrong. He had already gone past the age he wanted to be, but he was still getting younger.

His de-aging had finally stopped but now he was 1,5 year old, instead of the intended six.

_No this can´t be happening_ he thought _you would think with all that´s been fucking me over, I wouldn't think my luck was A rank._

He then tried to undo the transformation and discovered to his motherfucking luck he couldn´t. Therefore, he decided to think the situation over, also on how to use it to his advantage. In the meantime, he took out some new cloth to fit his small form.

_Yeah I could do that_ he thought. He opened the gate again and pulled out a basket he could sleep in. He had decided to play the abandoned child left on the doorstep no matter how cliché it was. He also took out pen and paper to try and write a good enough explanation as to why he was here, even if it was a lie.

It was damn hard to write like an adult, because of his small fingers. He stopped then he decided it was fine enough and convincing enough.

He jumped in the basket and pulled the blanket over, to protect himself from the cold winter night. He clutched the message in his hand and for first time in a long time, the golden king fell into blissful sleep.


	2. The King Is In The House

You can expect many things, when you walk out through the door in the morning. Like milk, mail, packages and the newspaper.

However, finding a basket with a baby in it outside your front door. Was not something Lily Potter Nee Evans expected then she woke up that morning.

Lily blinked a few times as she inspected the baby that was laying at her feet. The hair was golden or dirty blond, she wasn't quite sure. She was also pretty damn sure it was male, she didn´t know why, she just knew.

The baby boy let out a small yawn, he briefly opened his eyes, and closed them immediately after, and continued to sleep blissfully.

Still in that short window of time. Lily got a got look at the boy's eyes and they shocked her to the core. They there crimson red and slits like a vampire.

However, the boy couldn´t be a vampire, the sun was out strong and the boy wasn't bursting into flames. Therefore, they must be natural. Lily let out sigh of relief at that, she also noticed that boy was clutching some paper in his left hand.

At that Lily´s thought process began again and many questions appeared in her mind. How was the boy here? Why was he here? Who left him? How did person who left him get past the Fidelius Motherfucking Charm, and all the other wards?

And the final question was, why the FUCK! Was she still outside, it was the middle of December and the boy was probably coming down with hyperthermia or more.

She grabbed the basket and rushed back into the house, closing the door behind her.

She walked into the living room and saw Remus Lupin sleeping on the couch, with TV playing some commercials in front of the wolf. Lily just shocked her head at the sight.

She placed the basket with the boy in it on the dinner table and walked over to the TV to turn it off. She moved silently to not wake the sleeping friend. Remus had arrived yesterday after a week of full moon and planned to stay at the Potter home until New Year's Eve. At the request of her, husband James Potter.

Lily pressed the power button and shut it off. She returned to the sleeping boy, to see if sick and to check the note he held in his hand.

She took of the blanket the boy was sleeping under, and to her luck, the boy was wearing warm winter clothing and wasn´t freezing or was having a fever when she put her against his forehead to check his temperature. However, she had to take the clothing of him soon, so he didn´t get a heatstroke.

Lily then proceeded, to take the paper that was in the boy´s hand. She slowly took the paper, while trying not to wake boy. After some careful finger movements, she managed to get the paper from him. She took out a chair and began to read the letter.

* * *

_Thank you to the one reading this letter for taking in my son and I hope you will continue to take care of him. My son´s name is Gilgamesh. You can chose his new surname. His birthday is July 1__st__ and currently he is 1.5 years old. I might as well say this now, I won´t be coming back for him for by the time you read this I´m already dead_. _So please take care of him and once again thank you._

* * *

When she was finished with the letter, she could feel a small tear coming down her chin.

_Poor little boy_ Lily thought, as she placed the letter on the table and turned look at the boy now identified as Gilgamesh. Which to her surprise was now awake and sitting up in his basket, grinding sleep out of his eyes and looking around confused.

Lily couldn´t help but finding the image adorable.

She was about to leave the chair, but stopped then she heard a loud grumble coming from little Gilgamesh. At that Lily´s, motherly instincts went through the roof. (They there already high after Harry being born) She got out of her chair at the speed of sound, grabbed Gilgamesh, took out him out his basket, and rushed towards the kitchen.

Lilly placed Gilgamesh on the kitchen table and began undressing him out his winter clothing. After she was done he only had, a white shirt and a pair of lose legs jeans on. "Now then." Lily said, "After hearing that loud grumble from before, I´m guessing you´re hungry. Am I right?" Gilgamesh gave a small nod. "Oh aren´t you a smart boy. Now let´s find you some food." A big heartwarming smile, flashed across Lily´s face.

* * *

When he woke up Gilgamesh was relived, he was still in his basket but he was inside a house as he opened his eyes, he could see the celling and not the open sky. There was also a few things missing from his person. Like his blanket and the letter, he had written.

Since that was missing, he could guess that the owner had or is currently reading.

Gilgamesh sat up in the basket and looked around to get a picture of his current surroundings, while grinding his eye of sleep. He was still tired but he was more hungry than sleepy and he hoped to get some food soon.

The place Gilgamesh was in was ordinary living room; he was currently on a table with chairs around it. He also in the corner of his eye he saw a man sleeping on a couch. The man´s body ragged clothes shrivel and ragged and it looked like he had been through hell.

He turned his head around and blinked. At the end of table, sat a woman with red hair and she was currently reading something in her hand. It was the letter he had written, and he hoped it was convincing enough to let him stay here and not be sent off to an orphanage.

The women put the letter down and turned to look at him. Her green eyes meeting Gilgamesh´s crimson eyes. He could see a small tear running down the red hairs check. At that, Gilgamesh felt kinda bad, he hadn't meant for her to cry over him. He began to look down but stopped then a large grumble came from his stomach.

At the speed of a lancer, the woman jumped out of her chair and grabbed him and a moment later he found himself in a kitchen and the women was currently undressing him, taking of the winter clothing. She left him sitting on the kitchen in the cloth he had underneath the winter ones.

"Now then." The green-eyed women said. "After hearing that loud grumble from before, I´m guessing you´re hungry. Am I right?" Since he couldn´t speak properly yet. He was still adjusting to the small body. He settled for a simple nod. "Oh aren´t you a smart boy. Now let´s find you some food." She gave him a big warm smile and began pulling food out of the kitchen cupboards.

Gilgamesh just watched as the women worked. He definitely wanted this one as his new mom, if she continued to give him that warm felling, he felt inside of him right now.

After 10 minutes. The red head was done making food for him and during that time, Gilgamesh had observed a few things. First was damn it smelled good. Second, she was fast. Third and last was the wooden stick, she pulled out. It seemed to act as a mystic code, for her to use her type of magecraft.

The women moved in front of and sat on a chair. In her hand was a bowl of porridge with spoon in it.

"Now here´s your breakfast. I hope you like it?" The women said.

She lifted the spoon in front of his mouth and waited for it to open. Gilgamesh opened his mouth and ate the porridge. It was delicious; he swallowed and opened up again wanting more. "Eager aren´t we." She teased, and continued to feed him, as the baby he was and he loved it.

Then the bowl was emptied. Gilgamesh´s stomach was full and as he sat on the table, he became drowsy again. He slowly began rocking back and forth close to falling asleep again.

Gilgamesh felt himself being lifted off the table by the smiling women, and was now sitting in her lap. "Now get some more sleep. You can meet the others then you wake up again." She said. She then began to sing a lullaby for Gilgamesh and it was super effective. He closed his eyes and fell asleep in the embrace of the woman he would soon call mother.

* * *

Lily looked down on the sleeping boy in her arms. She had stopped singing but was still rocking him back and forth in a slow tempo.

She couldn't but find the boy adorable and she decided that she wouldn´t give him up now. Normally she would have talked it over with James over that to do with the boy, but now after having read the letter. She had already decided that little Gilgamesh was part of their family and she wouldn't let him go for any reason even if Dumbledore said so.

She and James had talked about getting another kid after the war was and wanted to see how Harry reacted to being a big brother. However, now that didn't matter, now Harry had a big brother and maybe that was even since he would have somebody to protect him if her and James, ever bit the dust.

However, Lily had a few things on her mind. First was the boy´s name. Gilgamesh she knew that name and only one from history from that she knew had that name. That was Gilgamesh the ancient king of Uruk, the only reason she knew that was because in between summers of Hogwarts years Lily continued her Muggle education. For she did not wanna lose connection in that world if she couldn´t get a job in the wizarding world. It also how Lilly had discovered a rune if written on a piece muggle electronic, it would work around magic. Lily wondered if the boy she held in her arms, was descendent of the old king

While in deep thought, Lily didn't even notice a person coming up behind her.

"Hey Lily that you doing?" The man said, the voice was obvious male but Lily didn't react to it. The man called her name again but still didn't react she too deep in thought. Lilly eped a little when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned her head and saw it was her husband James Potter, his hold a confused and his eyes was looked on the child in her arms.

Lily grinned and decided to play a little prank on her man. "Why hello dear. I think you should say hello to your newest son." Lily said, James looked flabbergasted, his mouth hanging open. "Oh close it would you, you´re attracting flies." James immediately closed his mouth.

"Lily who is that? Where did he come from and that do you mean by my new son?" James asked, looking at the boy in his wife´s arms. The boy´s hair was golden and Lily took her finger and opened the boy´s eyes. James was shocked at sight of his eyes. The eyes was crimson red and the pupil was slits.

James was about to open his mouth but was stopped then Lily spoke. "His name is Gilgamesh and before you ask he is not a vampire I believe those are natural eyes." James became less tense at that. "As for where he came from, I do not know. I found him in a basket on our doorstep with only his cloth and letter in his hand. As for why he´s your new son, I decided to adopt him." Lily answered.

James continued to look at the boy now identified as Gilgamesh he grabbed his head feeling the headache he was gonna get from this. "Lily, you know you should have talked to me about this before deciding that we should-" James stopped talking as he could see the disapproving glare that she sending him. "Okay you win. We are gonna adopt him. Happy?" Lily smiled and looked back down to her new son. James sighed relief that Lily wasn´t angry for did not wanna summon his wife´s ire, that would leave him bed for at least five days. "You said there was a letter with him. Where is it?"

"It´s in the living on the table. Oh and Remus is sleeping on the couch would you please wake him then you are done. Now I´m going up to the nursery too put Gilgamesh to bed and did you check on Harry before you went down." Lily asked, looking towards the back of the kitchen to hall there the stairs to the nursery was.

"Yes I did." Her husband answered.

Lily was satisfied and left towards the nursery and James headed towards the living room.

* * *

Lily stood in the nursery and looked around Harry was sleeping and she could see a bottle on the table that was next to his crib.

Lily put Gilgamesh on the changing table. She took the pants off first then the shirt and she chocked at what she saw. Most of the his body was covered in red primal tattoos and she wondered who could have done something like that, it must have been painful but there were nothing she could do about it had happened and she couldn´t remove them.

She also decided to put a diaper on him since she didn't know he had potty trained.

She removed him from the table and put him right next to Harry, the both of them sleeping soundly.

Lily left the nursery smiling happily, going down the stairs and going to the living room.

* * *

Gilgamesh´s sleep was interrupted as heard something akin to a baby crying. He opened his eyes to find the source of the crying and to his surprise, he did. In front of the king of kings, were a small boy no older than five months. His hair was raven black, his eyes were green like Enkidu´s and Saber´s. _so this must be the woman´s child_ Gilgamesh thought, as he continued to watch the boy.

The boy was crying but not shrieking out-loud. Gilgamesh felt something inside stir then he heard the crying child. He moved closer trying to comfort and out help his little brother. Gilgamesh blinked. Little brother the thought was strange to him, he had just meet the boy and already considered him his brother. He thought it was right it was the women son and Gilgamesh had chosen her as his new mother, so yeah he was right this was his little brother so he had to help him stop crying. He just didn't know how.

Gilgamesh moved closer to his brother to try to comfort him. He grabbed one his arms and pulled him for a hug.

His brother stopped crying and just looked at Gilgamesh. He giggled a bit and instinctually returned the hug. His brother´s green meet Gilgamesh´s red. At that a whirlpool of emotions appeared in him most of them he didn't know was called but it didn't matter. The only thing he cared for was they felt good.

_Why did his adult-self, deny himself these feelings?_ Gilgamesh wondered. As he felt back into sleep together with his brother.

* * *

**A/N**

if you want to know the time frame it´s December 18 2000. I changed the time frame so we could have more modern technology. also so we can have otaku gamer nerd Gil.

Also question why has nobody made a askgamergilgamesh blog on tumbler yet that´s comedy gold right there.


	3. Talking about The King

Lily was sitting at the living room table waiting for the order members to came and discuss, her new son she found on the doorstep.

For after she came downstairs putting Gilgamesh to bed. She was meet with James and Lupin, in the living room waiting for her. The three on them talked about that happened and both Lily and James came to agreement that, she was acting irrational earlier and she apologized for it. But, she did say she blamed it on her motherly instincts to protect the boy. Lupin did say that they should tell the order about the newest addition to the family.

So now, the three of them was just waiting for the others to arrive, after they sent them a message.

After thirty minutes, the fireplace that was in the corner of the living room flared green fire and out came Sirius Black. Long friend of James and Remus.

"So Prongs can you tell me that was, so important to wake me from my dognap?" Sirius asked, slightly curious of that the important thing was.

"Not now Sirius, you have to wait until the rest arrives." Lily answered, with little anger in her tone she was starting to get impatient.

Sirius just sighed and walked over the table taking a chair next to Remus, there he just waited like the others.

After another few minutes the rest came or those who could make it and those people there. Dumbledore, Moody, the Weasley´s, the Longbottom´s, Edgar Bones and McGonagall.

All of those people was now in the living room, of the Potter house in Godric´s Hollow. Lily motioned for the people too sit down and wait for them to talk. Though, they didn't for Dumbledore was the first to speak.

"Lily, James can you tell us why you called this December morning?" His grandfatherly voice echoing through the room.

Lily breathed in and out and began to explain what happened this morning. "When I woke up this morning I headed outside to get some fresh air. However, then I got outside something was there at doorstep. It was basket with a baby boy in it." Most of the people went wide-eyed then they heard that Molly Weasley more so.

"How?" Asked Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling with curiosity. "Your house is protected by the Fidelius Charm. Nobody is supposed to know there except for us, Sirius is the secret keeper, and he has not given it to anybody. Have you Black?" Everybody turned to Sirius for an answer.

"No I haven't. I don't even know that the kid looks like. So I don´t know who his parents are." He answered; slightly off put, that anybody would think, he done something like that.

"I was getting to that," Lilly said her tone was cold. "After getting back inside I read the letter that was with him. You can find the letter on the table. The boy´s name is Gilgamesh, though since me and James has already decided to adopt the boy it will be Gilgamesh Potter." Many gave a smile at that. "It also gave his day of birth which July 1st 1999. There was small explanation as to why he was but extremely vague but that I know who left him is already dead." All grimaced at that, poor boy was many thoughts.

"So after I was done reading he woke up. I gave him something to eat and he fell asleep again. Then James came down, and I explained it to him and that we should adopt him. S, after that I went upstairs to the nursery and put him in bed with Harry. As for how his parent got past the Fidelius, I have no idea." She finished explaining and looked at the others waiting for questions.

McGonagall was the first to speak "Lily that does the boy actually look like? So we can get a frame of reference to find the boys former family."

"Well," she said. "He doesn't look like anybody I know. His hair is gold and most shockingly his eyes are crimson red and the pupils are slits. And then I went to undress his torso was covered in a primal tattoo, though then I think about it looked more like a large rune."

They stayed quiet for a few seconds sorting through the information. Until someone spoke.

"So Lily. The big question is the boy a wizard?" Arthur Weasley spoke the question.

"Yes he is Arthur. I checked him then he was a sleep, how powerful I have no idea." Answered James.

"We would also like you Dumbledore to put him in the student register, so he can go to Hogwarts then he turns twelve." Lily asked, having puppy eyes while doing so.

Dumbledore blinked a few times in shock "Why would you have go then he´s twelve you know they go then they turn eleven." He said, still confused over the request.

Lily just sighed and looked Albus Dumbledore in eyes and said. "For one I want the boys to go together and second, call me seer but I have feeling he will deny it until his brother can go. Also we have sent a letter to Gringotts to make a trust vault for him and they also are going to take care of the adoption material for Gilgamesh."

"Ok. I´m going to do that, when we are done here." He said and McGonagall nodded in agreement.

The next one to ask a question was Alice Longbottom "Lily, James. Are you also going to blood adopt him?"

"And could I see the letter, which was with him?" Moody asked, right afterwards.

James looked over to his wife who nodded for him to say it. "About the blood adoption we don't know, if we are going to do it, we will wait until he´s older and ask him about it and Moody the letter is on the table. Oh and Padfoot could you go up and check on Harry and Gil."

James was returned with an of course and left room. Moody stop up and moved to the table to read the letter that arrived with little Gilgamesh. The rest just continued to discuss other order things on the war with Voldemort.

A few minutes later Sirius returned to the living room. A big happy smile on his face. Everybody turned to look at him as if he was some maniac. Sirius just looked at them, and one word came out of his mouth

"Adorable"

"Huh!" Everybody said, surprised by the statement.

"You should just look at them. For I think Harry is finding Gilgamesh to be the best teddy bear ever." Everyone just shocked his or her heads at Blacks antics. Everyone was quite until Moody spoke

"Well. I´ve checked the letter and there is no compulsion charms on it to make you want to keep the boy."

Lily and James said nothing to it and just looked at Sirius who still had that smile. Was it that cute? They thought. That had to be checked latter.

"Now if we are done here. Let´s go and continue our day and bid goodbye." Dumbledore said, as he raised from his place and headed towards the fireplace. He took some Floo powder, chucked it in the fireplace. The fire lit in bright green flames, as Dumbledore stepped in he called his office and disappeared.

The rest of the order said their goodbye and whished them good luck and disappeared like Dumbledore, in bright green flames. They all went until Sirius was the only one left of the order.

Sirius turned around to look at his friends "So what should I buy the new golden boy for Christmas."

"You can become his Godfather like you are Harry´s and for present I think toys." James said.

"Okay I do that and I got a good look at the boy´s tattoo. It´s must definitely a rune, but unlike any other I´ve seen. However, I do know what its active and what it does. The first function is a key of some kind to what I don't know, the second function is to work as power collector of his magic. So I think he won't do much accidental magic, since all his excess magic leaving his body, goes straight to it."

"Thank you Padfoot. See you at Christmas." Lupin said.

Sirius nodded at left the same way he came.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts was sitting in his chair smiling happily. He just done his request for Lily and now Gilgamesh Potter would be a Student at his school. However, there were another reason for his smile. He was thinking about the prophecy about Harry and Voldemort, specifically about the part about "the power he knows not" could the power be in that boy that had arrived on the Potter´s doorstep. If it was true, the boy had to give it to Harry even if it meant Gilgamesh´s death. For after all it was for the greater good of the wizarding world.

* * *

**A/N: **chapter 3 done yay dumbledore is an meddling manipulative old bastard and now i´m going to watch the dub for fate/kaleid liner prisma illya


	4. Golden Holidays

These past few days had been rather weird for Gilgamesh, from having a new family to learning about them. Though, the best thing was he had never felt better in his life. It was probably because of because of the attention and actual love he was getting now.

Oh, he had been loved and had attention before, but not like this. Before he had been loved because what he was and not who he was. That was the difference and another conclusion he had come to was he hated his adult-self. How could he have turned into such a prick, he shouldn't have let being the king consume him build up that arrogance. Though that's why he liked Enkidu, he restrained him and made him a better person at least until he died.

He sighed, as he looked at his new little brother in his arms. Harry Potter was his name. It was simple but he liked it. However, he had to come up with a nickname for him and he had the Perfect one Haru. Man he had stayed in Japan for too long.

Gilgamesh had also managed find out his parents' names. James and Lily Potter, he thought his father's name was a bit generic but his mother´s name he found beautiful and both of them were much better parents than his birth one´s.

She might have been a god but at least she could been a bit motherly for him. Like Lily was doing for him at the moment, he thought as he just continued to stare at his brother. The both was sitting on the couch in the living watching TV.

Gilgamesh turned his head around to see four adults sitting beside each other next to him. It was his mother and father, the two others were Sirius and Remus or Padfoot and Moony as his father some time called them.

Then he first meet them, he had been vary off them for it was around the same time he had discovered that his prana sensing abilities had increased to the point he got a distinct sent from them and fell them. Sirius prana smelled of dog and felt comforting and loyal. However, he had understood that after to his surprise he turned into a dog and gave him a ride on his back. Gilgamesh found it most enjoyable. Remus however was different his prana smelt of a wolf, it was however different from Sirius´s. It felt wild like an animal out of control, ready to attack at any point.

So, when Remus wanted to be with Harry earlier that week, Gilgamesh immediately pulled Harry from the animal wanting to see if he wanted to hurt him. After some time (meaning a few days) Gilgamesh finally let, Remus come near Haru. He continued to look around living room changed from yesterday. Now where were Christmas decorations over the place and tree standing near the dinner table, under it were presents to be opened tomorrow morning?

They had just finished Christmas dinner, all though he and Haru had only gotten porridge. However, Padfoot the good man he was had snuck some duck into Gilgamesh´s bowl, which he happily eat.

Gilgamesh had never actually done Christmas before this, sure he had been in japan for 10 years there they never really had Christmas over there, for them it more something akin to valentine's day. So he never took part of the festivities, instead he just sat in the church sipping wine. Repeatedly. _Holy crap. How did I survive down there? Where was nothing to do? I hate you Kotomine for doing that. _

Snapping out his internal rant, he looked down to see his little brother had fallen asleep in his arms, he laid Harry beside him and he too fell into sleep on the sofa.

* * *

Lily and James look proudly and happily at their new son, after the boy had arrived their doorstep a week ago and gotten over the high emotions that had hit Lily hard. They weren't as sure what to do with Gilgamesh. Sure, they had talked about getting a sibling for Harry at some point. They there also concerned for how the boy´s interacted with each other, but that and many other concerns quickly went away as they saw the boy already sticking to each other like peanut butter and jelly. In addition, to say that Gilgamesh was "overprotective" of Harry would be the understatement of the year. He was always there holding him, hugging him, pretty much acting as Harry personal shield from everything he deemed a threat.

Lily had also taken notice that Gilgamesh was smarter than he appeared to be, for the boy had made it pretty clear to both her and James that he didn´t need diapers. Lily had later found it amusing seeing her boy on the potty.

The biggest shock however to Lilly and James was when Remus had tried to pick Harry up in his arms; Gilgamesh had immediately rushed over and took him away from Remus. He tried a few more times but ended the same way.

That had led to a discussion, between the three adults to figure out why Gilgamesh acted like that. It ended with conclusion that Remus had given that, Gilgamesh could probably fell the wolf inside of him and believed him to be a threat to Harry. That thought had send Remus into a small depression thinking he could never be "uncle Moony" to the boy´s. However, thankfully that only lasted until Sirius arrived the morning of the 24th.

Lily hadn't been surprised then Gilgamesh had done the same to Sirius as he had done to Remus. Stepping in between him and Harry. Luckily for once in a lifetime Sirius had a good idea, he had shifted in to his animagus form.

Lily had found Gil´s expression hilarious then it happened she had been unable not to laugh a little, at her boy face. Padfoot had wen proceeded to give Gil a picky-bag ride on him, which looked like he enjoyed immensely.

The biggest thing that had happened that day then Remus again had tried to pick Harry up however, to their Gilgamesh had let it happened. Lily however, had seen the boy´s eyes as it happened and they spoke clearly. "If you hurt him, I´m going to make your life hell." Lily shock her head. Yeas overprotective was too mild of a word to describe Gilgamesh, She thought.

But, right now she didn´t care about that, she just was happy what Gilgamesh was Happy in their family.

They had just finished dinner and now they were sitting on sofa and watching TV and that had they been doing for thirty minutes. Lily turned her head and looked at James; he was sitting on the other side of her, his arm lodged around her back. She then looked at her two boy. It looked like the both them had just fallen asleep, she couldn't help but find them adorable then they slept like that.

"He. Told you they were adorable." Sirius said happily, with a smile as big, as it were a week ago. He was currently sitting on James left side and Remus was sitting on a chair next to them.

He was happier than he was yesterday. Now thinking he could get along with the new member of his pack.

"Yeah you´re right about that Padfoot. I think I´m going to get a heart attack if I look to long." James chuckled in response. "So," he continued. "What did you get for the boy´s tomorrow?"

"That my fellow Marauder is a secret. Though I can say that I am now Gilgamesh´s Godfather just like I am Harry´s."

"Lily I got a message from Dumbledore earlier he said he would come to visit tomorrow and see our new boy and could you take the boys to bed." James asked.

Lily nodded and motioned for Sirius to help her out. They each took one boy and moved fast but not rough, so they did not wake them.

As they placed the boy´s in bed. They instantly went over to each other hugging each other like teddy bears. Sirius clenched his chest, almost feeling his heart giving out at the sight of that the boys did.

Lily just smiled more so and thought. _Tomorrow is going to be special for you my boy our first family Christmas._

* * *

Gilgamesh groggily opened his eye, wakening from his sleep. He slowly removed himself from his brother´s arms avoiding waking him. He stood in the crib he and Harry had been sleeping in since he arrived.

He shocked his head and began to crawl out of the crib to leave for the toilet.

The second floor made up of the nursery there Harry and Gilgamesh slept, A Bathroom and two guest bedrooms currently used by Remus and Sirius.

Gilgamesh opened the door to the Bathroom and locked it too do his business. He wondered why he woke up in the nursery, he had fallen asleep in Living room with Harry, and so his Parents must have brought him upstairs.

He flushed the toilet, washed his hands and left the Bathroom. He returned to the nursery and saw that Haru was wide awake looking around confused and it also seemed that his brother was looking for him. Harry stopped turning around then his green eyes fell on Gilgamesh.

Harry just continued to look at Gilgamesh and then he began to crawl over to him. Harry would always recognize the boy that stood before him. That golden hair and those red eyes at first he had been afraid of the boy that was in his bed. But that felling was quickly replaced by another the same one he got from his mother and father, when he was near them and always liked then the boy held him in his arms and played with him.

Gilgamesh took some toys and climbed back into the crib to play with Haru until their mother came to 'wake' them up.

* * *

It was a half hour later that Lily walked through the nursery door.

She smiled as she saw the boys were already awake and play with toys like they known each other for years.

"Now you two, are you ready for breakfast and opening presents?" Lily asked. Surprising both Harry and Gilgamesh by her presence. They both turned their heads and saw it was just their mom.

Lily chuckled a bit at their faces and went over to pick Harry up in her arms. "Gil you can leave the crib yourself can´t you. For I can´t exactly carry the both of you."

Gilgamesh eyes went wide at that. _Could she know?_ He thought. He just nodded in agreement and began to leave the crib.

Lily couldn't help but smirk a little as she saw Gilgamesh leave the crib. Oh, she knew that there was more to this boy than met the eye. The boy was far more intelligent given his age and he saw and understood everything around him. However, she would not push the boy tell who he was right now, she could wait. For sometimes, just for a second, especially around Harry. She could see his emotions a clear as day.

He was just a boy…

Who want´s a Family…

She removed those thought's from her memory and headed down stairs. One boy in her arms and one behind her.

* * *

Down in the kitchen Gilgamesh was sitting eating his breakfast and this time it was not porridge. Even with how good his mom made it would get dull after a while. So instead got some of that you could call a proper 'British' breakfast. That's what everybody got except Harry. He got his bottle and porridge and whatever vitamins Gilgamesh and Harry were fed around the clock.

After that delicious food, it was time to open Christmas presents and boy; oh boy did Gilgamesh enjoy it to the fullest. He and Haru were the ones who got most gifts out all of them.

Most Gil´s gifts had been cloths and toys to fit his 'baby' body, though none the less he was grate full for haven gotten them, his favorite gift that morning had to have the training broom he had gotten from Sirius. Ad fist he had been confused over the thing, until his dad had shoved him how to use it, and did he use it. Flying on the broom had been an amazing experience. It was much more different from Vimana, but if he were, to choose between it and the broom he would choose Vimana.

Haru gotten teddy bears, toys, and of course in true overprotective big brother fashion had checked over them from harmful magic when nobody was looking.

Gilgamesh himself had even given his mother a present. A of pair diamond earrings. It had been quite funny seeing her face asking who had given them to her. He just given his mother a smile and left it at that.

* * *

However, play hour ended then the fireplace lit up in green flames and an old man stepped out of the fire.

Gilgamesh wasn't surprised by the old man coming out of the flames, he had seen Sirius do the same thing when he arrived and that I had made him intrigued by such an odd way of travel.

What interested Gilgamesh the most was the old man himself. His appearance was 'odd' so to say, his rope was purple with matching hue on top of his head, his beard was long and white and his eye had an twinkle too them. Most people who looked at would say, "He looks like the odd grandfather in the family." Nevertheless, to Gilgamesh it screamed fake, it was like seeing Kotomine then he was doing his 'preaching'.

"Hello Lily, James, Lupin and Black I hope I´m not interrupting anything this fine Christmas morning." The old man said, with slight distain when he addressed Sirius, which none of them seemed to notice.

"No. not at all Albus, the boys were just playing with their new toys and may I ask why you are here you are the headmaster." Lily said, with a slight tint of anger in her. They were having such a good time and here the coot came and interrupted them.

"Why, I am here to see the newest addition to the potter family of course." Said the old man now identified as Albus. His voice all the more grandfatherly than before and still just screamed fake to Gil. "I didn't get see him the last I was here then he arrived."

Gilgamesh saw Albus walk over to him while his eyes split between Albus and Harry; he was ready to defend his brother at any moment. Albus sat down to meet Gilgamesh´s eyes.

They continued to stare at each other and Gilgamesh got all the information he needed from those eyes.

What stood before Gilgamesh was an old man trying to manipulate and control everything around him. Those eyes he had seen on so many others.

As Gilgamesh was about to look away he felt something sharp and blunt at the same time trying to enter his mind. Gilgamesh returned to look at Albus and tried to force whatever was trying to penetrate his mind go away. After some forceful concentration, he felt the felling disappear, and to see Albus blink in surprise and stood up.

_The old bastard actually tried to read my mind_ Gilgamesh angrily. Now glaring at the old man as he walked towards the fireplace.

"The boy strong, take good care of him." Albus said, as grabbed some powder in a pot throwing it into the fireplace making the fire turn green

"Yeah see you later Dumbledore." Sirius said, as the old bastard disappeared.

_Albus Dumbledore_ Gilgamesh thought, he was going to remember that name for a… long time.

The rest of the day went without further interruptions.

* * *

A week New Year's Eve had passed by; they had a good dinner and finished it off with a very beautiful fireworks show.

So when morning game they to say goodbye to booth Sirius and Remus. Gilgamesh was rather sadden by this he had come to enjoy the company of those two men. But, he knew they come again later.

Right he was sitting with Haru in his arms thinking about how his life with Potter would develop.

* * *

**A/N: **Alright 4th chapter up and guy´s i will be saying next i will rip you hearts out.

oh and also mayor fangasm over ufotable doing both Unlimited blade works and heavens feel

also i have to start school on Wednesday wish me luck and i hope can get the next out before that.


End file.
